Autonomous transportation, such as autonomous trains, currently operate in various settings from airports to metropolitan areas. Autonomous trains are capable of operating automatically without any human intervention, operations including door movements, obstacle detection, and emergency situation detection. Autonomous vehicle, aircraft, and watercraft are currently being developed, with multiple working prototypes capable of moving people and cargo between locations.